The most fundamental program resident on any computer is the operating system (OS). Various operating systems exist in the market place, including Solaris™ from Sun Microsystems Inc., Palo Alto, Calif. (Sun Microsystems), MacOS from Apple Computer, Inc., Cupertino, Calif., Windows NT®, from Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash., UNIX, and Linux. The combination of an OS and its underlying hardware is referred to herein as a “traditional platform”. Prior to the popularity of the Internet, software developers wrote programs specifically designed for individual traditional platforms with a single set of system calls and, later, application program interfaces (APIs). Thus, a program written for one platform could not be run on another. However, the advent of the Internet made cross-platform compatibility a necessity and a broader definition of a platform has emerged. Today, the original definition of a traditional platform (OS/hardware) dwells at the lower layers of what is commonly termed a “stack,” referring to the successive layers of software required to operate in the environment presented by the Internet and World Wide Web.
Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a conceptual arrangement wherein a first computer (2) running the Solaris™ platform and a second computer (4) running the Windows® NT platform are connected to a server (8) via the Internet (6). A resource provider using the server (8) might be any type of business, governmental, or educational institution. The resource provider (8) needs to be able to provide its resources to both the user of the Solaris™ platform and the user of the Windows® 98 platform, but does not have the luxury of being able to custom design its content for the individual traditional platforms.
Effective programming at the application level requires the platform concept to be extended all the way up the stack, including all the new elements introduced by the Internet. Such an extension allows application programmers to operate in a stable, consistent environment.
iPlanet™ E-commerce Solutions, a Sun Microsystems|Netscape Alliance, has developed a net-enabling platform shown in FIG. 2 called the Internet Service Deployment Platform (ISDP) (28). ISDP (28) gives businesses a very broad, evolving, and standards-based foundation upon which to build an e-enabled solution.
ISDP (28) incorporates all the elements of the Internet portion of the stack and joins the elements seamlessly with traditional platforms at the lower levels. ISDP (28) sits on top of traditional operating systems (30) and infrastructures (32). This arrangement allows enterprises and service providers to deploy next generation platforms while preserving “legacy-system” investments, such as a mainframe computer or any other computer equipment that is selected to remain in use after new systems are installed.
ISDP (28) includes multiple, integrated layers of software that provide a full set of services supporting application development, e.g., business-to-business exchanges, communications and entertainment vehicles, and retail Web sites. In addition, ISDP (28) is a platform that employs open standards at every level of integration enabling customers to mix and match components. ISDP (28) components are designed to be integrated and optimized to reflect a specific business need. There is no requirement that all solutions within the ISDP (28) are employed, or any one or more is exclusively employed.
In a more detailed review of ISDP (28) shown in FIG. 2, the iPlanet™ deployment platform consists of the several layers. Graphically, the uppermost layer of ISDP (28) starts below the Open Digital Marketplace/Application strata (40).
The uppermost layer of ISDP (28) is a Portal Services Layer (42) that provides the basic user point of contact, and is supported by integration solution modules such as knowledge management (50), personalization (52), presentation (54), security (56), and aggregation (58).
Next, a layer of specialized Communication Services (44) handles functions such as unified messaging (68), instant messaging (66), web mail (60), calendar scheduling (62), and wireless access interfacing (64).
A layer called Web, Application, and Integration Services (46) follows. This layer has different server types to handle the mechanics of user interactions, and includes application and Web servers. Specifically, iPlanet™ offers the iPlanet™ Application Server (72), Web Server (70), Process Manager (78), Enterprise Application and Integration (EAI) (76), and Integrated Development Environment (IDE) tools (74).
Below the server strata, an additional layer called Unified User Management Services (48) is dedicated to issues surrounding management of user populations, including Directory Server (80), Meta-directory (82), delegated administration (84), Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) (86), and other administrative/access policies (88). The Unified User Management Services layer (48) provides a single solution to centrally manage user account information in extranet and e-commerce applications. The core of this layer is iPlanet™ Directory Server (80), a Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP)-based solution that can handle more than 5,000 queries per second.
iPlanet™ Directory Server (iDS) provides a centralized directory service for an Intranet or extranet while integrating with existing systems. The term directory service refers to a collection of software, hardware, and processes that store information and make the information available to users. The directory service generally includes at least one instance of the iDS and one or more directory client programs. Client programs can access names, phone numbers, addresses, and other data stored in the directory.
One common directory service is a Domain Name System (DNS) server. The DNS server maps computer host names to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. Thus, all of the computing resources (hosts) become clients of the DNS server. The mapping of host names allows users of the computing resources to easily locate computers on a network by remembering host names rather than numerical IP addresses. The DNS server only stores two types of information, but a typical directory service stores virtually unlimited types of information.
The iDS is a general-purpose directory that stores all information in a single, network-accessible repository. The iDS provides a standard protocol and application programming interface (API) to access the information contained by the iDS.
The iDS provides global directory services, meaning that information is provided to a wide variety of applications. Until recently, many applications came bundled with a proprietary database. While a proprietary database can be convenient if only one application is used, multiple databases become an administrative burden if the databases manage the same information. For example, in a network that supports three different proprietary e-mail systems where each system has a proprietary directory service, if a user changes passwords in one directory, the changes are not automatically replicated in the other directories. Managing multiple instances of the same information results in increased hardware and personnel costs.
The global directory service provides a single, centralized repository of directory information that any application can access. However, giving a wide variety of applications access to the directory requires a network-based means of communicating between the numerous applications and the single directory. The iDS uses LDAP to give applications access to the global directory service.
LDAP is the Internet standard for directory lookups, just as the Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) is the Internet standard for delivering e-mail and the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is the Internet standard for delivering documents. Technically, LDAP is defined as an on-the-wire bit protocol (similar to HTTP) that runs over Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). LDAP creates a standard way for applications to request and manage directory information.
X.500 and X.400 are the corresponding Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) standards. LDAP supports X.500 Directory Access Protocol (DAP) compatibilities and can easily be embedded in lightweight applications (both client and server) such as email, web browsers, and groupware. LDAP originally enabled lightweight clients to communicate with X.500 directories. LDAP offers several advantages over DAP, including that LDAP runs on TCP/IP rather than the OSI stack, LDAP makes modest memory and CPU demands relative to DAP, and LDAP uses a lightweight string encoding to carry protocol data instead of the highly structured and costly X.500 data encodings.
An LDAP-compliant directory, such as the iDS, leverages a single, master directory that owns all user, group, and access control information. The directory is hierarchical, not relational, and is optimized for reading, reliability, and scalability. This directory becomes the specialized, central repository that contains information about objects and provides user, group, and access control information to all applications on the network. For example, the directory can be used to provide information technology managers with a list of all the hardware and software assets in a widely spanning enterprise. Most importantly, a directory server provides resources that all applications can use, and aids in the integration of these applications that have previously functioned as stand-alone systems. Instead of creating an account for each user in each system he or she needs to access, a single directory entry is created for the user in the LDAP directory. FIG. 3 shows a portion of a typical directory with different entries corresponding to real-world objects. The directory depicts an organizational entry (90) with the attribute type of domain component (dc), an organizational unit entry (92) with the attribute type of organizational unit (ou), a server application entry (94) with the attribute type of common name (cn), and a person entry (96) with the attribute type of user ID (uid). All entries are connected by the directory.
Understanding how LDAP works starts with a discussion of an LDAP protocol. The LDAP protocol is a message-oriented protocol. The client constructs an LDAP message containing a request and sends the message to the server. The server processes the request and sends a result or results back to the client as a series of LDAP messages. Referring to FIG. 4, when an LDAP client (100) searches the directory for a specific entry, the client (100) constructs an LDAP search request message and sends it the message to the LDAP server (102) (step 104). The LDAP server (102) retrieves the entry from the database and sends the entry to the client (100) in an LDAP message (step 106). A result code is also returned to the client (100) in a separate LDAP message (step 108).
LDAP-compliant directory servers, like the iDS, have nine basic protocol operations, which can be divided into three categories. The first category is interrogation operations, which include search and compare operators. These interrogation operations allow questions to be asked of the directory. The LDAP search operation is used to search the directory for entries and retrieve individual directory entries. No separate LDAP read operation exists. The second category is update operations, which include add, delete, modify, and modify distinguished name (DN), i.e., rename, operators. A DN is a unique, unambiguous name of an entry in LDAP. These update operations allow the update of information in the directory. The third category is authentication and control operations, which include bind, unbind, and abandon operators.
The bind operator allows a client to identify itself to the directory by providing an identity and authentication credentials. The DN and a set of credentials are sent by the client to the directory. The server checks whether the credentials are correct for the given DN and, if the credentials are correct, notes that the client is authenticated as long as the connection remains open or until the client re-authenticates. The unbind operation allows a client to terminate a session. When the client issues an unbind operation, the server discards any authentication information associated with the client connection, terminates any outstanding LDAP operations, and disconnects from the client, thus closing the TCP connection. The abandon operation allows a client to indicate that the result of an operation previously submitted is no longer of interest. Upon receiving an abandon request, the server terminates processing of the operation that corresponds to the message ID.
In addition to the three main groups of operations, the LDAP protocol defines a framework for adding new operations to the protocol via LDAP extended operations. Extended operations allow the protocol to be extended in an orderly manner to meet new marketplace needs as they emerge.
A typical complete LDAP client/server exchange might proceed as depicted in FIG. 5. First, the LDAP client (100) opens a TCP connection to the LDAP server (102) and submits the bind operation (step 111). This bind operation includes the name of the directory entry that the client wants to authenticate as, along with the credentials to be used when authenticating. Credentials are often simple passwords, but they might also be digital certificates used to authenticate the client (100). After the directory has verified the bind credentials, the directory returns a success result to the client (100) (step 112). Then, the client (100) issues a search request (step 113). The LDAP server (102) processes this request, which results in two matching entries (steps 114 and 115). Next, the LDAP server (102) sends a result message (step 116). The client (100) then issues the unbind request (step 117), which indicates to the LDAP server (102) that the client (100) wants to disconnect. The LDAP server (102) obliges by closing the connection (step 118).
By combining a number of these simple LDAP operations, directory-enabled clients can perform useful, complex tasks. For example, an electronic mail client can look up mail recipients in a directory, and thereby, help a user address an e-mail message.
The basic unit of information in the LDAP directory is an entry, a collection of information about an object. Entries are composed of a set of attributes, each of which describes one particular trait of an object. Attributes are composed of an attribute type (e.g., common name (cn), surname (sn), etc.) and one or more values. FIG. 6 shows an exemplary entry (124) showing attribute types (120) and values (122). Attributes may have constraints that limit the type and length of data placed in attribute values (122). A directory schema places restrictions on the attribute types (120) that must be, or are allowed to be, contained in the entry (124).